Liquid crystal light valves in which the electro-optically active element is a liquid crystal composite in which plural volumes or droplets of a liquid crystal material are dispersed, encapsulated, embedded, or otherwise contained within a matrix material such as a polymer are known. Exemplary disclosures include Fergason, U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,047 (1984) ("Fergason '047"); West et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,771 (1987); Pearlman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,201 (1991); Dainippon Ink, EP 0,313,053 (1989), the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. These light valves may be used in displays and window or privacy panels.
The prior art also discloses the concept of having a further material disposed between the matrix material and the liquid crystal material. See, for example, Fergason, '047; Fergason et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,052 (1990) ("Fergason '052"); and Raychem, WO 93/18431 (1993) ("Raychem '431"). The purpose of having this further material has been variously stated as preserving the integrity of the volumes of liquid crystal material and for altering the electro-optical properties of the composite.
However, the techniques disclosed for forming a composite with this intervening further material have been specialized and are not generally applicable to a wide variety of materials. The present invention provides an improved process for making such composites, which is more generally applicable than those disclosed in the prior art.